Falling
by LostGetFound
Summary: This is my version of the scene in the Awakening where Chloe and Derek are in the bathroom after they get away from the other werewolves. Chlerek fluff.


**This is my first Darkest Powers fanfic. I was really bored in English today at school, so I entertained myself by writing my own version of the scene (in the Awakening) where Chloe and Derek are in the bathroom after they get away from Liam and Ramon. The words in italics are from the book.**

**I don't own it. Sadly, this is an indisputable fact. Another more happy indisputable fact is that Derek is amazing. (If you disagree with the aforementioned fact, well too bad. It's indisputable.)  
**

Derek cleaned all the evidence from the fight and every single drop of werewolf blood from my skin before he was finally satisfied. He threw the used paper towel into the trash and wiped his hands.

"I think I got all of it." He said, scanning me one more time. I snorted. He had gotten all of it ten minutes ago.

"_Okay, _now_ can we take care of the guy who was actually _in_ the fight? There's a lot of blood. It seems to be mostly from your nose."_

"_It is."_

"_You got hit in the chest a few times. How are your ribs?"_

"_Maybe bruised. Nothing critical."_

"_Shirt off."_

_He sighed, like now _I_ was the one fussing too much._

"_If you want me to leave so you can look after it yourself…"_

"_Nah."_

_He pulled off his sweatshirt and folded it on the counter. There wasn't any blood below his collar, where it had dripped from his nose and lip. I guess that's to be expected when you're fighting with fists, not weapons. He said his ribs on the right were sore to the touch but, to be honest, I wouldn't know bruised from broken. He was breathing fine, and that was the main thing._

"_Okay, your nose. Is it broken? Does it hurt?"_

"_Even if it was broken, there's nothing you can do." _

"_Let me check your eyes."_

_He grumbled, but didn't resist. The bloodshot corner was already clearing, and I couldn't see any cuts. He'd have a shiner, though. When I told him that, he just grunted. I wet a fresh paper towel._

"_You have dirt in your cheek, let me-"_

"_No." He caught my hand before I could touch his face._ Normally, I wouldn't push something like this, but I was worried for him. The gravel had badly gouged his cheek, on top of his other injuries.

"Derek-" I started, refusing to back down.

"No, Chloe." His green eyes met mine, his expression inscrutable. His eyes seemed to be trying to convey some hidden message. We stared at each other for a few interminable seconds, the silence stretching for too long before I looked away. "Fine." Derek conceded. He let go of my hand and took a step backwards. This time, I could read the expression in his eyes; he was telling me that he was only doing this to humor me.

From this distance, I could see the rest of his body more clearly. And oh, was it a nice one. His chest and abs were well defined and muscular. I had seen Derek in just his boxers before, but every time the sight caught me off guard. _Bad Chloe, _I scolded myself. _No staring._ I shook my head to clear it and busied myself with the wet paper towel. I took a step closer to him and silently berated myself for noticing the warmth his body gave off and wanting to snuggle into it. I reached up to wipe the gravel from his bloodied cheek, trying not to wince as I did.

Derek's eyes were like shards of green glass as he watched me work. He showed no sign that it hurt and that same inscrutable expression was back on his face. I gently patted his face with the cloth, standing up on my tip toes so that I could reach his face. This close, I could hear Derek's breathing and feel the rise and fall of his chest. As I touched a particularly sensitive spot, he sucked in sharply.

I moved the cloth away from his scraped cheek, closer to the corner of his mouth. My thumb brushed across his bottom lip. Instantly, Derek jerked back. In his haste to get away from me, he encountered the wall. I tripped forward into him. As I fell, his arms slipped around me, just managing to halt my fall.

That was how I found myself staring at his lips. And just like that, I was falling.

_No, _I scolded myself, _don't do this Chloe. _Derek didn't want me. He had said as much so many times before. He had told me that he didn't want to protect me, yelled at me over nothing, and even ordered me around like I was some sort of dog. And yet I still couldn't keep my eyes from gazing fixedly at his mouth. I could feel the heat of his body through my thin t-shirt. I swallowed nervously, waiting for him to let go of me.

He didn't.

"Um… Derek?" I asked finally, raising my head to meet his impenetrable green eyes.

"Hmm?" His voice was little more than a grunt of acknowledgment, rising from his stomach like a benign growl.

"Are you going to let go of me?"

His green eyes blinked for a second as he processed my question. Instead of responding, he continued to gaze at me. Almost involuntarily, his face was drawing closer to mine. I couldn't pull away if I wanted to. It was too late; I was already falling.

"Chloe." He whispered. His breath was hot against my face. Gently, as if trying not to startle me, he lowered his mouth to mine. Tenderly and sweetly, Derek kissed me and all chances of reasonable discussion vanished. His arms tightened around my waist as his lips moved over mine, softly coaxing my mouth open. The kiss was warm and wonderful and it made my heart ache – in a good way. Steadily, the intensity of our kissing increased. His kisses were coming faster and we seemed to melt together.

When he finally pulled away for air, we were both panting. He leaned his forehead against mine and said, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

A rare smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but almost as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. The smile was replaced by Derek's trademark scowl. "I thought…" He began, only to trail off. "You and Simon…?"

"You thought I liked Simon?" I finished for him. To tell the truth, over the past few hours I hadn't had one thought of Simon. Since I had embarrassed myself talking to a ghost like she was real, Derek had Changed, and we had been hunted by two fully grown werewolves, I had only thought of Derek. He seemed glued to my mind as if he belonged there.

"I thought I liked Simon for a while, but I was wrong." I stood on my toes to look him in the eye. "I figured out who I really like… Can you guess?"

He barked out a laugh. "I may need more than one."

His response drew a surprised laugh from my throat. "I can't believe you actually made a joke." I smiled up at him.

"I can be extremely funny."

"Oh really?" I asked skeptically. Derek's protective instincts had been in overdrive ever since we had escaped from Lyle House. He hadn't really been in much of a condition to make jokes. Even though I knew this, I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Yes, really." Derek said defensively.

"I was only joking." I told him. "Though we haven't really had much time for jokes lately, have we?"

"Once we get to Andrew's, I'll make it up to you." He whispered into my ear. "I'll tell you all the jokes you want to hear and make you laugh all the time."

"I don't know." I said sweetly. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't your grumpy self."

"I don't mean to-" He stopped. "I don't like being that way, Chloe. It's just the only way to-"

"Shh." I cut him off with a peck on the lips. "I know."

And I did know. I knew that Derek was only the big tough bully he seemed to be because that was the best way to get us to cooperate. He would do anything to protect Simon, me, and maybe even Tori.

"I don't know how you can still feel this way after seeing what I am." Derek said. The look of insecurity in his eyes was easy to place, and I felt myself drawn to reassure him.

"You wouldn't be yourself without that side of you, Derek. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. It definitely comes in handy sometimes." Saving the best for last, I added, "And it makes me feel safe, knowing you're always there to protect me."

"I'll always be there to protect you." He assured me.

Oh yeah, I was definitely falling. But it didn't matter. I knew that Derek would always be there to catch me.


End file.
